The Princess Prom
by angel of cullen
Summary: The princesses' prom night turns into a major cat fight. Who will come out with mascara unsmudged? Cinderella's diva clique or Ariel the loner? More importantly, will Snow White get her head out of the fondue fountain? Written as a play script


The Princess Prom

The Princess Prom

_The Characters_

**Cinderella**-The most popular, smart, and pretty girl in school

**Prince Charming**-Cindy's date

**Snow White**-Cinderella's ditzy best friend

**Prince Charming**-Snow's date

**Sleeping Beauty**-Cinderella's other friend, always tired and bored, nicknamed Rose

**Prince Philip**- Rose's date

**Ariel**-Captain of the swim team, a tough jock always teased because of her big feet.

**Prince Eric**-The guy with a HUGE crush on Ariel, who she has agreed to take to the dance.

**Radika Royal**-Reporter for the _Kingdom Times_, hired by Cindy's parents to cover their precious daughter's prom.

_Scene 1: On the Red Carpet_

_Students are waiting outside the school, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the hottest new couple, Cindy and Charming._

Radika Royal: Hi everyone! And here we are, reporting live from the official Kingdom prom. I'm Radika Royal from the _Kingdom Times_. *squeals with delight* Oh look, here comes our first carriage!

_Carriage pulls up and Cindy steps out with her date_

And stepping out of it is the beautiful Cinderella, in a sweeping gold Versace dress and glass Chanel stilettos, created especially for her use tonight! On her arm is the handsome Prince A. Charming. Cindy calls him, 'her perfect match' I guess that she's already forgotten about last week's split from Prince E. Charming! Oh look, she's waving to us!

_Two girls climb out of the carriage, both escorted by handsome boys_.

Radika: Oh! And hear come Cindy's two best friends; Snow White and Sleeping Beauty! Both in matching pink mini dresses, and with their princes; E. Charming and Philip. Oh how exciting! Oh, and who's this?

_Old beaten up vintage convertible blasting loud music drives up._

Radika, _disappointed_: Oh, it's Princess Ariel, captain of the swim team. Wait! *perks up* who's that she's got with her? Is that? Prince Eric! Captain of the chess club! Wow, well they do say opposites attract folks, and boy, do I believe it! Anyway, Ariel is wearing a very sleek one shoulder black dress and…are those Nike sneakers? Wow, what an…um…interesting choice of fashion. Well, I guess everyone has their own style! So! I'll see you later.

_Scene 2: In the ballroom_

_Cindy and friends are gossiping at the punch bowl._

Cindy: Honestly, this prom is almost as boring as watching Rapunzel comb her hair!

Sleeping Beauty: *Yawns* Talk about it. If it weren't the biggest event of the year, I'd totally ditch. Phillip is so embarrassing! He keeps smuggling food for his horse! I bet he loves that thing even more than me! pouts

Snow White _has head in fondue fountain_: Omigosh! This is so good! What do they call this stuff?

_Cindy and SB laugh_

_Guys walk over._

A. Charming: Hey ladies! We were looking for…*looks over at Snow White, whose face is now covered in chocolate.*…you

Phillip, _to SB_: Care to dance?

Sleeping Beauty: In these shoes? No way! Besides, I'm exhausted.

Cindy: Not to mention the dance floor is packed with nerds. Look at Bigfoot!

_Girls watch Ariel dancing solo_

Snow White: Whoa! She's good! I love her sneakers.

Cindy: No she's not, you idiot! She stinks! It's a wonder she doesn't trip over those flippers.

Snow White, _dejectedly_: Oh.

_Slow song starts playing. Cindy and A. Charming take the dance floor. SB and Phillip follow._

E. Charming: Um, Snow! Do you wanna dance?

Snow White: Okay! Sure! Do you know the ketchup dance? *Starts franticly dancing*

E. Charming: *sighs* this is going to be a long night.

_Cindy notices Ariel walking off dance floor. She leaves Charming and rushes over to her._

Cindy: Hey loser! What? Can't slow dance without a partner?

Ariel: Well you can talk without a brain, can't you?

Cindy: So, where is your loser of a boyfriend anyway? Has he fallen for a girl whose shoe size is less than a 20?

Ariel: Well, first of all, that nerd isn't my boyfriend. And actually, he _happens_ to be getting me punch.

Cindy: Oh, why? You afraid you'll trip over those big things if you do it yourself. *Points to Ariel's feet.*

_Eric appears with two glasses of punch._

Eric: Hey! I brought the punch. *Trips over Ariel's foot, spilling punch all over Cindy's dress.*Oh, oops! Sorry Cinderella!

Cindy: Ugh! You stupid klutz! This is all because of _your _stupid feet! *Points to Ariel, and then screams* CHARMING!!

_Both Charmings run up_

E. and A. Charming (together): What?

Cindy (to E.): Not you idiot! I dumped you last week.

E. Charming (sulks away): Darn it.

Snow White: Hey!! *Turns around and slaps A. instead of E.*

A. Charming: What was that for?

Snow White: So you'd rather be with _her?_ Well, then…

Charming: Wait! I already am with Cinderella! I…uh…think you've got the wrong Charming! *Turns her to face her date*

Snow White: Oh, oops! Sorry! Hey! Where's Rose?

_Everyone glances over at Sleeping Beauty napping on a chair, snoring loudly as Phillip tries to awaken her._

Cindy: Um, Hello? Someone here is still soaked in punch!!

Ariel: Oh shut up! I'm surprised you haven't melted already!

Cindy: Oh! I will so get you for that!!

Eric: How dare you speak that way to my girlfriend!

Ariel: For the last time! I am NOT your girlfriend! *Slaps Eric*

Eric: But…but…*starts sobbing, then sniffs air.*Wait! Is that fondue?

Snow White: Yea! There's a ton over there! I'll show you! C'mon!

Eric: Ooo! Cool!

_The two walk off towards the punch table, laughing and talking happily._

A. Charming (to E.): Whoa! Tough break there man!

E.: Are you kidding me? This is the best thing that's happened to me all night! *Walks over to Ariel and escorts her to the dance floor*

Cindy: OMIGOD!! Has NOBODY noticed that I am drowning in punch?

Charming: Well what do you want _me _to do about it?

Cindy: Um, how about HELP? God! You're such an idiot!

Charming: You know what? I am so fed up with you! If that's the way you're gonna treat me, I'm leaving! *Walks up to Rapunzel, and asks her to dance*

Cindy: Wait!! C'mon Char! Please! Wait! I'm sorry! sighs Great! Now I'm left dateless! But Wait! I'm the most popular girl in school! I can have any guy I want! *Runs over to Phillip* Hey Phil! Wanna dance?

Phillip: Uh! No way! You're all sticky with punch!

_Cindy screams, stalking away towards the girl's restroom, but tripping over her dress_

Cindy: Great! Now my shoe's broken. *Glares at shattered slipper, then throws other one at Ariel, who is still dancing happily with E. Charming* I'll get you for this!!

Ariel: Yea, sure whatever.

Narrator: So, Ariel became the most popular girl in school, and at the next dance, everyone was wearing Nikes. Snow White and Eric stayed a couple, their only thing in common being their love of chocolate. Nothing much happened to Sleeping Beauty and Phillip, since they didn't really participate in that prom incident. Oh, and did I mention that Cindy became the school's biggest loser, and, on top of that, her mom died and her dad married this evil woman with two daughters and-well you know the rest!


End file.
